A Day Off
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." -Ferris Bueller. The boys take a day off, and it might just change their lives.


**I think I must be on crack. I just wrote this whole thing in one sitting. I can't even believe it. Also, I have no self-control. Why? Because this is my second fic based off a John Hughes movie. This one take inspiration from the classic movie _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. If you haven't seen that movie you need to get you ass in gear and watch it. Trust me you won't be disappointing.**

**But I was watching the movie the other day and I came to the realization that Kendall is Ferris and Logan is Cameron. Hence forth this fic was born! Although it has a bunch off all of the boys goofing off and having fun, along with a side helping of angst, because really, it' a John Hughes film, what do you expect? **

**It is slightly AU and takes place in Minnesota when the boys are senior. But I hope you enjoy this! I hope I did the movie somewhat justice (even though in a lot of parts they are not the same at all). I left out all the stuff with the principle and most of the stuff about Jeanie because I wanted this to be about the boys and not other characters! Please review!**

* * *

><p>The room was dark. Curtains were drawn, effectively shutting out all light that should be entering the room on the bright spring day. Barely visible under the think blankets was a blonde head, shaking slightly with apparent shivers.<p>

Standing over the bed was a kind looking women with long auburn colored hair, looking worried.

"Well," she said, examining the thermometer in her hand. "At least you don't have a fever."

From the doorway a skeptical voice came from a small girl with the same hair color as the women. "What's the matter with him?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

Turning around, the women frowned at her daughter's voice. "He doesn't feel well Katie."

"But you just said he didn't have a fever!"

"No," The women started, turning back around to face the blonde boy, who was now sticking his head out from under the covers and blinking rapidly at the new arrival. "But he says his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots. Plus, his hands are all clammy."

"Oh come on mom! He's totally faking it."

"Katie?" He boy said, speaking for the first time, his voice rough and crackly. "Is that you?"

"Give it up Kendall." Katie replied back, looking thoroughly annoying. "You're not fooling anyone."

"No," Kendall said, trying to sit up, but falling back slightly from lack of balance. "I'm fine. I have to go to school. I have a test today" He tried to reason, but his mother just pushed him to lie back down. "I want to go to a good college so I can have a fruitful life."

"Kendall you are not going to school like this." His mom said, pushing back his bangs affectionately. "You can make up the test later. Just stay home for the day."

"You're letting him stay home!" Katie nearly shouted. "If I was bleeding out of my eyes you would make me go to school!"

"Katie! Enough of this, now go down stair and wait for me."

Stamping her feet in frustration, Katie disappeared from view as Mrs. Knight turned her attention back to her son. "Are you going to be okay alone today?"

"I'll be fine mom." Kendall said, his words slightly slurred. "Maybe I'll have an aspirin around noon." He offered up a weak smile which his mom returned.

"Well, if you need anything you can always call me. Katie has practice tonight so I'll pick her up and we'll both be home around six. Sound ok?"

"Sounds great." And with a kiss to his forehead, his mom walked out, shutting the door softly behind her.

Kendall waited a whole minutes until he heard the car start up and pull out of the driveway before sitting up in bed. Looking around, a broad smile passed his face.

"She bought it."

He couldn't believe it. One of the worse performances of his career and she never doubted it for a second. It was official, he must be _that_ good.

Pulling open the blinds, Kendall gazed out at the clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun was shining brightly. Seriously, how could he possibly be expected to handle school on a day like this?

Life moves pretty fast, you don't stop and look around once in awhile, you could miss it.

And that was the exact philosophy Kendall used when he decided that today school would definitely _not_ be happening. It was too nice outside, and there was too many things to do before he would graduate in a month to waste a golden opportunity such as this.

He firmly believed the key to faking out the parents was the clammy hands. It was a good non-specific symptom. Some people tried to preach that a good phony fever was the way to go, but if you got a worried parent you could end up in the doctor's office, and that was worse the school in the first place.

The trick was to fake a stomach cramp, and while you're bent over– moaning and wailing– you lick your palm. It's a little childish and stupid, but then again, so is high school.

Kendall headed to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower, cringing slightly at the cold water until it ran warm.

He did have a test today, that part wasn't bull shit. It was over European Socialism, and frankly, he didn't see the point. He wasn't European, he didn't ever plan on being European, so who gives a crap is they're socialists? They could be fascist-anarchist, for all he cared but it still doesn't change the fact that he doesn't own a car.

Not that he condoned fascism, or any "ism" for that matter. A person shouldn't be limited to an "ism". As John Lennon once said "I don't believe in Beetles, I just believe in me." Smart man, and he had a good point. After all, he was the walrus.

Kendall could be the walrus, but he'd still have to bum rides off of people.

oOo

"Anderson . . ."

"Here."

"Cameron . . ."

"Here."

The economics teacher drowned on, calling off role as the first class of the day was under way. Name after name was met with a half-hearted call back as his monotone voice was already putting all the students to sleep.

"Knight . . . Knight . . . Knight . . ." He called as there was no answer.

"Ummm," A blonde girl in the front row stuck her hand up. "He's sick." She said, lowering her hand once he looked at her. "My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with the girl who saw Kendall pass out at 31 Flavors last night. I guess it's pretty serious."

"Thank you Jo." He answered, no really caring what happened in his student's lives.

She flashed him a bright smile. "No problem what so ever."

Turning back to his attendance sheet, he called the next name on the list. "Mitchell . . . Mitchell . . .Mitchell . . ."

oOo

The phone ringing only served to intensify the headache that was already reaching peak levels.

Moving as little as possible, Logan reached out and hit speaker on the phone that was on his bed side table. All around him were used tissues and cough medicine.

"Hello?" He half said, half asked.

"Logan!" A cheerfully voice greeted him, and Logan immediately knew that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good for him. "What's happening man?"

"Very little." He answered back, sniffing loudly.

"Your mom home?"

"No, she's in Decatur, unfortunately she's not staying."

"That sucks man, but on the bright side, I'm about to give you something to do! I'm taking the day off so come over here and pick me up!"

"I feel like complete shit Kendall."

"No you don't, it's all in your head."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry." And, not wanting to here anymore, he hung up. Settling back into the covers, Logan couldn't help but whisper "I'm dying" to himself.

Instantly the phone rang again. With a groan he hit the speaker, and immediately Kendall's voice was ringing through the air again.

"You're not dying Logan. You just can't think of anything better to do."

"Why can't you let me rot in peace?" He groaned, holding down a cough.

"Because I'm a good friend. Now if you're not over here in fifteen minutes you can find yourself a new best friend."

"Itsn't that my line?" Logan said, chuckling lightly.

"And you've been saying it since the fifth grade so it's worn off by now. Be a man, take some Pepto Bismal, and get your ass over here." And then the line went dead.

Logan sighed. Maybe Kendall was right. After all, the blonde boy did know him better than he knew himself most of the time. Maybe getting out for a day would be a good thing, and yet the overwhelming urge to just stay in his bed was also very strong.

Meanwhile Kendall put down his phone and rubbed his hand over his face.

If anyone needed a day off it was Logan. He was always working too hard and worrying too much. To put it in perspective, Logan was so tight that is you took a lump of coal and shoved it up his ass in two weeks you'd have a diamond. He couldn't be that wound up and go to college, his roommate would kill him.

In fact, Kendall would bet twenty bucks that at this very moment Logan was sitting in his car debating on whether or not to come over.

oOo

"He'll just keep calling me." Logan tried to reason with himself, shaking his head and, running his hands over the steering wheel. "He'll keep calling me until I come over. He'll make me feel guilty." His eyes shot open as he realized exactly what he was doing. "This . . . this is ridiculous!"

Putting his hand on the key, he stalled. "Ok, I'll go. I'll go. I'll go. I'll go . . . SHIT!"

Not knowing exactly what he hoped to accomplish, his right hand flew out and hit the empty passenger's seat beside him. "Dammit!" He called out, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Throwing himself out of the car, Logan stood outside for a moment, looking around before jumping up and down in frustration. Why couldn't he just go over to Kendall's house? What in the world was stopping him? He could really care less about his parents. They didn't care enough to figure out if he went out.

He should do this. Kendall wanted him to do this, but he wasn't sure if he could.

oOo

"How desperate is the situation?"

Kendall smirked as he leaned back in his computer chair, feet up on the desk. "You seen _Alien_?" He asked the kid on the other line of the phone.

It was flattering really, getting calls from people to see if he was ok, but that also meant that he would be taking full advantage of the situation. After all, who wouldn't? He didn't start the rumors, he was just . . . helping them along.

But, it was all in good fun. Tomorrow he would return to school at it would be like nothing had ever happened. People in this town went through gossip fast.

"Yeah."

"It kinda feels like that."

"Man, that sucks!" the boy said, sounding thoroughly dejected. Kendall couldn't help but smile wider. Freshmen were so gullible.

"Yeah, I think I might need a kidney transplant.

In the background Kendall could faintly hear another conversation going on.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Kendall Knight, you know him?"

"Yeah! He's getting me out of summer school."

He really had to hold down his laughter as he was pulled back to the main conversation. "Well we appreciate you telling us how your doing Kendall. You've got our best wishes."

"Thanks man."

Before Kendall hung up her heard "Shit I hope he doesn't die! I can't handle summer school."

There was no way he could stop laughing now and quickly hung up in just enough time to hear the doorbell ring from downstairs, which could only mean one thing.

Running down the steps and flinging open the door, Kendall saw Logan standing there, looking thoroughly miserable for one reason or another, but all that was about to change soon.

"Finally!" Kendall joked, moving aside to let Logan in.

"Ok Kendall, I'm here, now what do you want me to do?"

"Logan, you should sound far more excited, but if you must know, step one of our plan has already been set into action."

"What's step one of the plan?" Logan asked, slightly scared and (not that he would ever admit) excited at the same time.

"Well . . ." Kendall started and Logan felt dread pulling in his stomach. That was Kendall's I-did-something-that-you-won't-approve-of-but-I'll-somehow-still-end-up-roping-you-into-it face. "See, I kinda called the school, and, long story short, we're going to pick up James and Carlos."

"We're what?" Logan nearly yelled.

"We're going to pick up James and Carlos." Kendall said, completely calm, the exact opposite of Logan, who was currently freaking out. "I already called, gave them a good excuse, now, all we have to do is go get them."

"How did the office even take you seriously?" The smart boy asked. "It's not like you're their parents or anything! And what excuse did you give them."

"Well, I kinda, maybe pretended I was their parents. Who might not believe this, but I can do a pretty awesome imitation of Carlos' dad. They never doubted me for a second! And I just said they had appointment and needed to be excused. Nothing big."

"Oh my god." Logan said, sinking down into a nearby chair. "I can't believe you called the school and did that! Do you know how much trouble we could be in!"

"We'll be fine Logie!" Kendall assured, rubbing the brunette's shoulder "But there is one little thing we have to deal with."

"What?"

"Well, you know, James has already missed . . . what is it . . . six days this semester. So they're sending a teacher out with him to make sure he's not skipping."

"But he _is_ skipping! We're _all_ skipping!"

"I know that Logan. But this is no big deal, they're not going to want to talk to James' dad or anything. They just want to make sure he gets in the car." And suddenly, Kendall was looking at Logan with the puppy dog eyes and he knew whatever this meant, it wouldn't be good for him. "Which means I have to ask just one, tiny little favor . . ."

oOo

The doors to the garage, safely secured in the Mitchell's back yard, rolled open with a deafening clang. It was a beautiful place really. The back wall was made of glass, giving a perfect view of the woods behind, as well as the steep drop off that the garage was built on top of. For a moment neither boy moved. Both staring ahead.

Then Logan, in a sort of monotone voice that was detached of emotion, aside from a small amount of fear, said "The 1961 Ferrari 250GT California."

In front of them was a beautiful red car, shining in the light of the day. Every aspect was perfect and perfectly maintained. Not a chip of paint was pissing. Everything was exactly where it should be and boy did it look good.

"Less than a hundred were made." Logan continued, looking slightly sad. A small frown on his face. "My father spent three years restoring this car . . . It is his love . . . it is his passion . . ."

"It's his fault he didn't lock the garage." Kendall interrupted, moving forward to move his and along the streamline exterior.

"We can't do this Kendall." Logan said, hoping that the blonde boy would abandon his crazy plan.

Kendall turned back toward Logan. "I'm sorry man, but what other options do we have. We can't pick up James in your car, no one at the school would ever believe Mr. Diamond drove that piece of shit."

Logan frowned at the comment. "Piece of shit?" He would admit, his car wasn't the nicest thing ever, but it wasn't that bad.

"It is a piece of shit." Kendall said, but then added, noticing Logan's expression. "Don't worry, I don't even have a piece of shit. I have to envy yours."

"Kendall, my father loves this car more than life itself."

"A man with priorities so far out of whack doesn't deserve such a fine automobile."

"No! Apparently you don't understand!"

But he couldn't stop Kendall as the blonde boy opened the car door and sat down in the driver's seat, a look of wonder of his face as he caressed the steering wheel. "Wow."

"Kendall, he never drives it!" Logan tried to plead, standing away from the car. "He just rubs it with a diaper." It was like Logan's worst nightmare was unfolding as Kendall started the car. "He knows the mileage." Logan added as an after thought, but another very valid reason they couldn't take the car out.

"Simple." Kendall exclaimed, and Logan wondered how everything was so simple for him. 'Whatever miles we put on we'll take off."

"How?"

'We'll drive home backward."

"No, no Kendall, you'll just have to think of something else." But he had pressed gently on the gas pedal, easing the car forward. Growing desperate, Logan started to yell out suggestions as the car slowly exited the garage. "How about we rent a nice Cadillac? My treat!"

"Just get in the car." Kendall yelled, already in Logan's driveway.

With a deep breath, Logan started walking forward and prayed to any god imaginable that everything would turn out ok.

oOo

It was actually a lot simpler than Logan had thought it would be. All the did was pull up to the front of the school. Logan was ducked down in the back seat to avoid suspicion and Kendall was wearing sunglasses and a trench coat (apparently the trench coat was "absolutely necessary"). The teacher with James seemed aggravated, demoted to the role of babysitter, and didn't pay to much attention anyone.

Once they had James, they drove around the back entrance to pick up Carlos and suddenly all the friends were together.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked from the back seat, bouncing up and down beside Logan as they pulled onto the highway.

'The question isn't what we _are_ going to do Carlitos." Kendall stated. "It's what aren't we going to do?"

James and Carlos both smiled and started talking excitedly, but Kendall still heard Logan chanting quietly "Please don't say we're not going to take the car home. Please don't say we're not going to take the car home. Please don't say we're not going to take the car home."

Kendall thought seriously for a moment. If you had access to a car like this, would you take it back right away?

Pushing down on the gas pedal, he sped the car forward, causing James and Carlos to yell in delight and Logan to grimace.

Yeah, neither would he.

They drove for a few minutes, moving into the downtown area, and when Kendall pulled into a parking garage, Logan nearly lost it.

"We are not leaving the car here!" He insisted, as Kendall moved to get out.

"Oh come on Logie, what could happen to it."

Logan chocked slightly, amazed at the blonde's answer. "What couldn't happen to it? It could get dented, scratched, breathed on wrong, a pigeon could shit on it-"

"Logan," Carlos said, throwing an arm around the smart boys shoulder. "Relax man, everything will be fine!"

While he wasn't really comforted at all, Logan let it go, knowing there was no way he could win.

Just then a valet walked up to them, smile growing even wider when he saw their car. "What can I do for you boys today?" He asked, scanning them quickly.

Kendall took the initiative to speak, stepping forward slightly. "Just wanting to park the car." He said. "And I want you to take special care of this." He added, slipping the guy what Logan thought was a five.

The guy smiled even more, and took the keys Kendall offered him. "No problem sir. You have nothing to worry about, I'm a professional."

"Professional what?" James asked quietly, making Carlos laugh, but Logan was still way to tense.

And then his father's car was being driven away, and the other three boys were leading him down the sidewalk, away from the garage.

"Like he said Logan," Kendall tried to reassure him "We have nothing to worry about."

However, what they didn't see were two of the valets from the garage speeding off in the other direction down the road in the shiny red Ferrari.

oOo

Katie was angry. No, she was more than angry, she was furious. Why on earth did Kendall get to stay home while everyone else was cooped up in school learning pointless things they would never use in a million years.

"Hey Katie!" The small girl whipped her head around as her friend Amanda came running up to her. "I really sorry, I heard about your brother."

"What, that he's kind of an asshole at times?"

"No I mean, I heard that he' really sick."

At this Katie's mouth dropped open in surprise. "And where did you hear that from?"

"Everyone's talking about it. Isn't he on like the verge of death or something?" Amanda didn't even stop to breath as she trudged on, oblivious to Katie's sour mood. "I hear that if Kendall dies he's giving his eyes to Justin Timberlake." She sighed dramatically and Katie swore she almost barfed. "He's such a sweetheart! Well, got to go." And with that she was gone leaving Katie to fume and wish she could get away with skipping school.

If she ever so much as thought about skipping her mom would know in a second. It was so unfair that Kendall could somehow sneak under her radar and get away with practically anything. Sometimes she really wished she was him.

And it was ridiculous because news of Kendall being deathly "sick" had permeated all the way down to the middle school, which in of its self blew her mind.

As she walked slowly to her next class she stopped in her tracks hearing a voice from behind, moving closer with each second, yelling "Save Kendall!" really loudly.

Suddenly the person was right next to her. This guy had a empty Pepsi can in his hand and when people would pass they dropped spare change into it. "Save Kendall?" He asked, turning to her.

"What?" she asked, completely floored.

"We're collecting money to buy Kendall Knight a new kidney. They cost about 50G's so if you could . . ."

Without saying a word, Katie walking away leaving the guy who obviously had no idea who she was standing there, a confused look on his face.

Oh he was going to pay for his.

And just when she thought she couldn't take one more mention of Kendall she overheard two of her teachers talking outside of he next classroom and she caught a bot of their conversation.

"Who is this Kendall Knight kid everyone keeps talking about?"

"He goes to the high school. Apparently he's really sick."

"Is he popular or something?"

"Very. The sportos, the motorheads, geeks, sluts, bloods, wastoids, dweebies, dickheads - they all adore him. They think he's a righteous dude."

"Uh, well I really hope he gets feeling better."

This day was never going to end.

oOo

"I can't believe you got us tickets!"

Logan had never seen Carlos so excited in his entire life, and he had to agree with him. Who Kendall had managed to get them excellent tickets to a Wild's game was ridiculous. They were right up against the glass, so close to all the action.

"Yeah," James agreed, ripping his eyes away from the ice. "How in the world did you manage it?"

Kendall just smirked leaning back in his seat. "I have my ways."

Logan didn't doubt that. It seemed like Kendall knew everyone in town, and they all loved him, but that was just part of his charm. It also didn't help that Kendall was a really nice guy. People couldn't help but be drawn to him. It was the natural leadership he oozed that got people to trust him so easily. Not that he would ever misuse that trust either, especially with his three best friends. He would do just about anything to protect them.

They got a surprise when during halftime, a guy got down on the ice and proposed to his girl friend. It freaking them all out a little bit because the boy and girl didn't look to much older than they did.

She said yes of course and they proceeded to make out on the ice for a few minutes until they had to start the game again. Most people owed and awed, but especially James looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What's your problem?" Carlos, always the hopeless romantic of the group asked the pretty boy.

"Why would anyone want to get married so young?" He asked, looking at Kendall and Logan to back him up.

"I mean why not?" Carlos asked, looking back towards the ice were the second half had just started. When James opened his mouth to speak, Carlos instead spoke first. "I mean, besides having no where to go maybe, give me one good reason why not?"

James opened his mouth to speak again, but this time it was Logan who cut him off. "I'll give you two good reasons why not: My mother and my father. They're married and they hate each other."

Carlos fell silent at that, not knowing what exactly to say, but giving Logan a sympathetic look as they turned their attention back to the hockey game.

Luckily, the Wilds ended up winning and they left the stadium with goofy grins of their faces. Even Logan was starting to enjoy himself.

Which was good, because a lot of the time Logan was way to stressed out to do much of anything. For some cracked out reason he thought that if he went to med school his parents would finally be proud of him, which is ridiculous because Logan's parents never paid enough attention to him to be proud of anything, and it was one of the major things that pissed Kendall off.

Logan's him life was far from great. It was really tough for him, but he clung to that dream like a life-line, wanting nothing but his parents approval. Sad part was that his parents were way to busy fighting all the time to giver a crap, that was why they were hardly ever home. Instead of dealing with their problems or just getting a divorce they subjected themselves to this constant battle with Logan in the middle.

His house was like a museum. It was very cold, very beautiful, and you couldn't touch anything. Kendall often wondered how Logan survived in there as a baby and attributed that to the smart boys shy and cautious nature when it came to everything.

And what worried Kendall even more was that Logan would stray down that same self-destructive path.

Logan had never been in love– at least, nobody's had ever been in love with him. If things don't change for him, he's gonna marry the first girl he lays, and she'll treat him like shit, because she will have given him what he has built up in his mind as the end-all, be-all of human existence. She won't respect him, because you can't respect somebody who kisses your ass. It just doesn't work.

Kendall shook his head, pushing his thought about his best friend out of his head as Carlos loudly groaned out "I'm hungry" and clutching his stomach in a dramatic fashion.

"Where do you guys want to go?" James asked, looked around as they walked downtown.

"I know just the place." Kendall said, smirk back in place.

He ended up leading them into a really fancy restaurant. It actually kinda scared Logan because there was no way Kendall could work there way in here. It was the kind of place you needed a reservation to go to, something they definitely didn't have, that is unless Kendall had done more planning for this day than he originally anticipated.

Luckily, for Kendall at least, when they entered the restaurant the Maitre D' wasn't at his podium.

"What's your plan?" James asked, but, without answering, Kendall quickly turned the book of reservation around, looking down the list. He then glanced at the clock and smile widely.

He slid the book back in place just in time as the Maitre D' came back, eying them with disbelief.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked skeptically, eying their appearances.

"In fact we do!" Kendall said, sounding calm and cool, and Logan had no idea how he stayed so calm when lying through his teeth.

"Sure you do . . ." The glorified bouncer said under his breath. "Name?" He asked.

"Abe Froman, party of four. I believe our reservation is for noon."

The Maitre D' quirked one his eyebrows. "You're Abe Froman?"

"Yeah."

"The sausage king of Chicago?"

Kendall barley hesitated for only a second before picking right back up. "Of course."

The man was still not convinced. "Right. Wh don't you take the kids and run on off down to the Chuckie Cheese, okay?"

"Are you suggesting I'm not who I say I am?" Kendall asked, sounding thoroughly offended.

'I'm suggesting that you get out of this restaurant before I have to get snotty."

"No! We'd like to be seated!"

"Ok Abe," James said, grabbing one of Kendall's shoulders and trying to pull him back. "Maybe we should just go." But Kendall wasn't having it. He could be damn stubborn when he wanted to.

"Look," The man, leering at them. "Either you leave or I call the cops. Your choice."

"Ok! In fact I'll call them myself!" And with that Kendall reached over and grabbed the phone sitting on the podium and started dialing.

"Give me that!"

When the man touched Kendall's shoulder he pulled back instantly, clutching the phone to his chest. "You touch me, I yell 'rat'!" The man brought his hand back and Kendall continued. "There's another phone around here somewhere, find it!"

With an annoyed huff the man walked away out of their sight. Immediately all the boys turned to Kendall. "Let it go!" James begged.

"Yeah Kendall, you've gone to far. We're all gonna get caught!" Carlos agreed.

Kendall just rolled his eyes. A) You could never go to far and B) If he was going to get caught it was not going to be by a guy like that. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Handing the phone to Logan he said "Ask to speak to Abe Froman."

"What?" The smart boy asked as Kendall shoved the phone to his ear.

Then they heard a ringing and Logan understood. Kendall wasn't calling the police he was calling the restaurant. Within seconds the Maitre D' answered his voice annoyed.

"Hello."

"Hi," Logan said, surprised he wasn't freaking out. "Can I speak to Abe Froman please?"

"Ah . . " The man said, sounding triumphant. "Could you describe him fr me so I can get him."

Logan turned to look at Kendall, who held his arms out so Logan could see what he was wearing. "Blonde hair, green eyes, blue plaid shirt . . . see anybody like that?"

He had to stop himself from laughing at the deafening silence on the other line. "Um yes just one second please."

Logan was about to hang the phone up, but Kendall stopped him and handing the phone to Carlos. "When you hear the line pick up" He said, whispering "Act like your from the police."

Sure enough in a few seconds Carlos heard the tell-tale click that the Maitre D' had piked up the receiver and was listening into the "Conversation" on the first line.

"Hello, Mr. Froman." Carlos said, lowering his voice to sound like his dad. "This is officer Garcia from the police."

After that, the line clicked again, signaling that he had hung up. Kendall grabbed the phone once more and brought it to his ear as the stuffy man walked back into their view.

The manager came out and personally apologized to them. They were also told that their meals would be on the house to make up for any inconvenience.

It only furthered proved Logan's theory that Kendall could get away with anything.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." The snotty man said as they looked over the menu.

"No problem. It's understanding that makes it possible for people like us to tolerate people like you."

Carlos had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing and as soon as the man walked away they all cracked up, clutching their stomachs.

The food was weird to say the least. Everything was high class and they ended up eating some pretty weird foods. They even got Carlos to eat pancreas.

By the time they left, their spirits where higher than ever.

James ended up dragging them all to some "beauty store" down the street and while he was seriously interested in the products, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos spend a good half hour trying to spray each other with all the different hair sprays on the shelves before they realized the caps didn't work because they were only for display. The real stuff was in the back.

They ended up getting kicked out of the store for trying to sneak into the back and start an epic hair spray war. Apparently the management didn't think it was as funny as they did.

James was slightly miffed, but within minutes he was laughing and joking with the rest of them again.

Then Carlos insisted they go to the skate park because he just _had_ to see if he could slide down the half-pipe with no board.

While the rest of the boys thought he meant sliding down on his feet, they were surprised and slightly horrified when Carlos attempted to go down on his helmet. They got to him before he could cause himself serious injury.

"I swear to god Carlos." Logan said while examining his scraped up knee. Luckily, it was the only injury he retained. "If you ever think of doing anything that stupid again.

But Carlos wasn't listening, already 100 percent go again. And more disturbing was the fact that he wanted to try again. "If I could just try one more time." He pleaded with Kendall, knowing that if he got the blonde to cave the others would follow. "I know I could get it right!"

Kendall chuckled, wrapping his arm around the Latino's shoulder. "Sorry Carlitos. No can do."

Carlos frowned, pouting, but like James, he was over it in a matter of minutes.

Deciding that they had all chosen a place expect for Logan, they all insisted the smart boy choose where they went next.

Logan ended up taking them to an art museum, which surprised none of them. They had no doubt he would have gone to a science museum if they had one in town. I said that since they skipped school they might as well do one thing educational.

They passed a good amount of time trying to guess what all the abstract pieces meant and what they looked like. All of them were nearly reduced to tears when Carlos said a painting looked like "two purple hippos having sex in a shopping mall."

There was one picture that they were all sure Logan could have started at for hours. It was a scene in a park, but instead of being painted with strokes, everything was made of tiny little dots. Far away it looked like a normal painting, but close up it was nothing more than a bunch of dots.

None of them were really sure why Logan was so engrossed in it, but they had to physically pull him away.

When they exited the museum Logan spoke up, the nervousness that had been gone for hours trickling back in.

"We should probably be heading back to the car sometime soon." He said, glancing down at his watch.

"Dude, we have until six." James reminded him. It was only a little before three.

"I know, I know, but, ya know, it does mean my ass."

"But haven't you had fun today?" Carlos asked, bouncing along down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I guess . . ." He trailed off looking down at his feet.

"You guess."

"I mean," Logan said, trying to downplay his response. "It was nothing special. Nothing really good."

"Nothing good? Pff. . . pff . . ." Kendall stuttered, as the other two wore matching expressions of shock. "We saw priceless works of art! We got to see Carlos almost kill himself. We saw a Wilds game. And Carlos ate pancreas!"

"I ate pancreas." The Latino repeated, pointing to his stomach.

"I don't know guys . . ." Logan was kicking his feet against the pavement as they walked, scuffing the tops of his shoes.

"You're having a good time Logie." Kendall said. "You're just having a hard time seeing it."

The rest of the conversation, however, was cut short when Carlos screamed "PARADE!" And sure enough there was a large group of people gathered ahead. It seemed like they had walked right into the start of a parade. They could clearly see where the floats were lined up ready to take off down the street, which was blocked off for whatever-the-hell-occasion-it-was.

The Latino raced forward and James had to grab the back of his shirt to keep from losing the small boy, but even with James being bigger and stronger than Carlos, the pretty boy was still getting dragged along.

Logan found it really really funny how Carlos was so excited by something as simple as a parade. He followed the other two until they were in the dead middle of the parade route, and that was when he noticed that Kendall was no longer with them.

"Guys!" He yelled, the slight panic in his voice causing Carlos and James to pause. "Where's Kendall?"

They both looked around, and when they couldn't locate the blonde boy they simply shrugged. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." James had to practically shout over the music that was playing loudly from one of the passing floats for Logan and Carlos to hear.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Logan."

And then they froze where they were, because a very familiar voice reached their ears, magnified 100 times louder than usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are such a wonderful crowd, we'd like to play a little tune for you. It's one of my personal favorites and I'd like to dedicate it to a young man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today – Logan Mitchell, this one's for you."

And then Logan let out a (totally manly) scream. Because there was Kendall, sitting on a passing parade float, microphone in hand, not to mention the fact that he was fucking lip-syncing to "Danke Schoen" by Wayne Newton.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled out, running up to the float.

James and Logan followed close behind, but before they could say more than "Kendall get off of the float!" The security had pushed them back on the sidewalk.

It was weird, considering James had always been the one who wanted the spotlight, but Kendall seemed perfectly at ease in front of the crowded street, lip-syncing to a song that was like well over 30 years old.

But then again, everything Kendall ever did looked so effortless and easy, even though Logan knew that was far from the truth.

Kendall always had to work for things. Nothing in his life had been handed to him, which was one of the reason Logan suspected he was such a good leader. He knew what you had to do to get what you want and he was good at figuring out plans when everyone else was scraped.

So even though school, and family, and the future looked like it came effortlessly to Kendall, Logan knew the truth. He was just a really hard worker who was somehow smart enough to pull everything off.

Logan threw all caution to the wind and laughed with James and Carlos at how ridiculous Kendall looked dancing around stupidly on the float.

Before the song could end the float stopped and the tune changed. The crowd that had gathered went wild as "Twist and Shout" by The Beatles started playing. They laughed even harder as Kendall fed off the attention, even getting the crowd of people to dance along.

And even though Logan had no coordination he jumped up and down with James, Carlos, and all the other people.

This _was_ a good day. Kendall was doing all of this to make sure he saw at least one interesting thing today and he couldn't help but feel happy that his friends cared about him so much.

oOo

The walk back to the parking garage was full of laughs. They made fun of Kendall relentlessly, but he didn't even mind, joking right along with them all.

"I can kind of understand why you want to be a pop star James." The blonde said as they arrived and leaned against the service desk. "That was quite a rush."

James laughed. "And just think how it would feel if there were about ten times more people all screaming your name."

In no time the car was in front of them. The same guy that took the car in the morning was smiling at them as he got out of the drivers seat and handed Kendall the keys.

"This looks good Logan." He commented as they all climbed into the car.

Looking the Ferrari over, Logan had to agree, it looked perfect. And they hadn't even driven very far so the miles wouldn't be hard to take off. "Yeah it does."

"Thank you very much." Kendall said to the attendant.

"No problem. Come back any time."

Pulling out of the garage Logan sighed. He really did worry too much. Those people at the garage seemed like perfectly nice guys.

When they were about halfway home, Kendall looked at the odometer and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. Doing quick math in his head, nothing was adding up. "Logan?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yeah?" The smart boy said, closing his eyes and letting the wind blow in his hair.

"How many miles did this thing have on it before we left?"

"A Hundred and twenty-seven and half way between three and four tenths." He sat up suddenly, his heart rate increasing at the worried look on Kendall's face. "Why? How many miles are on there now?"

Kendall took at deep breath as he started at the 298 imprinted on the odometer.

And this is where Logan goes berserk.

Kendall was pretty sure the small boy screamed loud enough that the people in Chicago heard him. And then he was so quiet that Kendall stopped the car on the side of the road and turned around.

Carlos looked helpless, like he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Logan on the other hand was stone still, his mouth open and his breaths coming in short gasps. Kendall recognized it as a panic attack and they went to work on trying anything they could to calm Logan down.

They pulled him out of the car and sat on a wall overlooking a lake for a whole twenty minutes, but all Logan did was stare blankly ahead. It was really scaring them, especially Carlos who looked on the verge of tears.

After they decided they couldn't help him any on the side of the road they quickly got back in the car and headed toward James' house. It was the closest and his parents weren't home.

James said that maybe if they acted normal and just tried talking to him he would eventually come out of his almost catatonic state. So, with that plan in mind, they all tried to lay by the pool. Logan was stuck in a chair by the deep end while they all yelled over at him from the hot tub.

Really, Kendall didn't see anyway this could work, but he was desperate enough that he was taking requests from James. Too bad it was Logan that was wigging out. He would know exactly what to do, but, having no idea on anything medical related, Kendall was more helpless than he had ever been.

He also felt extremely guilty, because if it hadn't been for him, the Ferrari wouldn't have left the garage and Logan wouldn't be losing his shit over what his dad would do to him.

"Logan!" James yelled, but the smart boy didn't so much as move. "Come on in the water's great!"

At that statement Logan's eyes actually moved for the first time in almost an hour. But they didn't go to his friends, instead they moved to the clear blue water directly below him, and without so much of a seconds notice, Logan was out of his chair, falling forward into the water.

Kendall immediately jumped out of the hot tub. Logan wasn't doing anything. He was just chilling on the bottom of the pool, not moving, not even trying to come up.

As he heard James and Carlos exit the hot tub as well Kendall jumped into the pool. Grabbing Logan around the waist, Kendall pulled him to the surface and towed him to the steps at the end of the pool, laying him down and slapping his face.

"Logan!" He shouted, feeling tears prick behind his eyes as the smart boy remanded unresponsive. "Come on Logan! Wake up! Logan!"

Kendall nearly cried in happiness when Logan's eyes fluttered open.

The smart boy looked around for a second before returning his brown eyes to Kendall's green. To everyone's immense surprise Logan actually smiled before saying in a sing-song voice. "Kendall Knight you're my hero."

Kendall's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Logan had been faking it. Logan Mitchell, who had never pulled a practical joke of his own accord in his whole life had just made them all think he was dying.

Part of Kendall wanted to hug Logan and the other wanted to hit him for doing that to them. "You . . . you . . ." He stuttered as Logan just kept smiling. Not knowing what else he could possibly do, Kendall pushed Logan off the stairs, causing the smart boy to land face first in the water.

Logan came up laughing, and before anyone knew what happened everyone was in the pool splashing and dunking each other, laughing like nothing had happened. At least for now.

They still had the car problem to deal with.

oOo

The red Ferrari was set up on a jack, the wheels off the ground as it ran it reverse. Logan didn't think it would actually work, but it was better than trying nothing. They all sat outside the garage on small benches that had been placed there by Logan's mother so that Logan could watch while his father worked on the car. He had never once done that, but it was a nice thought he supposed.

"Ya know," Logan begin staring at his folded hands "I was thinking when I was spaced out, and I realized . . . that it' kind of stupid to be afraid all the time. I was worrying about my dad. Worrying about a lot of shit . . . and I'm tired of it." He looked up, eyes connecting with each of his friends. "This has been the best day of my life." He stated simply, a small smile coming over his lips. "I'm going to miss you guys next year."

"We won't be far man." James assured him, flashing him his smile.

Logan nodded. This was why he loved his friends. His parents would never be this accepting of him, and it felt good to know that someone cared about him and whether or not he was happy.

"I better go check of the car." Logan said, standing up and walking into the garage. He was only in there for a few seconds when he screamed "Kendall!"

The three boys all jumped up and ran into the garage. Logan stood looking at the dashboard, chewing hid bottom lip.

"The miles aren't coming off!"

Kendall frowned. He knew it was a long shot, but his far off theory hadn't worked at all. "I thought that might happen. Don't worry Logan, we'll just open up the odometer and roll it back by hand."

"Forget it." Logan said, running a hand through his hair. "Just forget it." He walked to the front of the car and laid his hands on the hood. He was breathing deeply and his head was bowed. "I'm bullshit." He exclaimed, sounding highly stressed, but also determined. "I got to take a stand."

He picked his head up and saw his friends expressions. Carlos was shocked, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Kendall and James both looked worried.

"I got to take a stand." Logan repeated, pushing back and staring at the car with a hatred in his eyes. "I put up with everything . . . my dad pushes me around . . . I _never_ say anything!" He shouted, on the verge of tears. "He's not the problem. I'm the problem. I've got to take a stand . . . I am not going to sit on my _ass_ as the events that affect me unfold to determine the course of my life I'm going to take a stand . . . I'm going to defend it . . . Right or wrong, I'm going to defend it."

None of them could have guessed what would happen next. With a powerful kick, Logan' foot struck the grill of the car, bending it inward. Carlos moved forward as if to stop him, but James put his hand on the Latinos arm to stop him. He had a weird feeling that Logan needed this.

Logan kicked it again and again, completely morphing the front of the car. 'I'm so sick of his shit!" he screamed out, and the kicked the car again."I can't stand him and I hate this god damn car!" He was punctuating each sentence with another kick. His foot as burning but he could care less.

"Who do you love?" Kick. "Who do you love?" Kick. "You love a god damn car!"

The Ferrari rocked on it's jack and Kendall was worried that it was going to fly off. The car was still running in reverse and if Logan kept n destroying it there was no way the little piece of medal would hold up.

Glass broke as Logan's foot collided with the headlight, shattering it along the garage floor. He brought his foot back again, but stopped, skidding forward as he turned around instead, running his hands over his face.

No one had ever seen Logan so much as complain about anything before. Now, to have one of their best friends break down in front of them . . . they were at a loss about what to do.

Turning back around, Logan started at the front of the car. "I dented the shit out of it." He said weakly. "Good. My dad will come home and he'll see what I did, I can't hide this." He paused for a moment before continuing. "He'll see it and he'll have to deal with me. . . And I don't care. Because I'm tired of being afraid."

Logan looked at the car again, going over the damage he had done. "I can't wait to see the look on the bastard's face." He raised his leg up to rest it on the hood, leaning slightly towards the car.

It was at that moment that the jack decided to break.

With a horrible screeching sound, the car was flying backwards and before anyone could so much as move the car was crashing through the glass back of the garage and dropping a good twenty or thirty feet to the ground below, landing with a horrible crash that reverberated around the trees.

Kendall, James and Carlos ran to the smashed window, looking down on the wreck with had seconds ago been a Ferrari smoke slightly on the ground below. Logan didn't move; Kendall wasn't sure he could.

"What'd I do?" He asked with a think voice.

Turning around Kendall moved his mouth for a moment before the words "You killed the car." passed though his lips.

Slowly walking over, Logan's heart dropped out of his chest as he saw the car, completely destroying. "Shit!" He ran his hands over his hair, trying to think.

"Logan," Kendall said, moving to fact the brunette "It's my fault. I'm the one who did this. We'll wait until your father gets home and we'll tell him it's my fault. He hates me anyway."

"No." The smart boy said, more determined than Kendall had ever seen him before. "I'll take the heat."

"Logan you don't want this-"

"I want it Kendall. I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't." And strangely for the first time in a really long time, Logan looked . . . ok. Good even, like he got something horrible off his back. "I got to take a stand. When Morris comes home . . ." He said, eyes shining bright. "We'll just have to have a little chat."

And then an honest to goodness smile broke out on Logan's face. Because he was more than good. This was him taking control of his life for the first time ever. It felt good to be in control.

He wasn't gonna let people make decisions for him anymore. Logan was standing on his own, and no matter what would happen and how badly his dad would punish him, it would be for the better. He needed this more than he had ever needed anything in his life.

He was great, and all because he decided to follow his friend and ditch school.

oOo

It was 5:30 when Kendall started walking home from Logan's house, and he knew he was going to have to cut a lot of corners to beat his mom and sister home.

It was surprisingly easy, and in no time he was slipping into the back door of his house and racing upstairs. As he stepped into his room he heard the front door open and his mom and sister's voices drifting up. Throwing off his shoes and jacket, Kendall flung himself into bed and tried to act as sick as possible.

In a matter of minutes the door to his bedroom opened and his mom tip-toed in. "Hey Kendall." she said sitting on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling."

"A hundred and ten percent better, Thank you." He said in a groggy voice. "I'll definitely be able to go to school tomorrow."

"Now don't go pushing yourself before your ready. We'll see how you feel in the morning ok?"

"Ok." He yawned, pulling the covers farther up his body.

"Try and get some more sleep." She kissed his forehead just like she did in the morning and stood up. Before she left though, she turned around. "Katie said everyone was really worried about you at school today."

Kendall managed to produce a small smile. "I'm lucky to have such nice friends."

She smiled back and closed the door softly, leaving Kendall to himself.

Today had been life-changing. Not just for him, but for his friends too. It was one of those days that they would never forget, even when they were old and wrinkly. It was one of those days that help define life.

Throwing the covers off his body, Kendall put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

He said it once and he'll say it again: Life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is definitely the longest one-shot I've ever written. I don't feel like a did the Parade scene justice though. You can look it up on youtube if you want to see how it' supposed to be, but other than that I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you're happy with it, and if you . . . ya know . . . drop me a review! Maybe I'll do more stories based off John Hughes movies (because I'm weak!) They're really fun to write so I hope you like them!<strong>

**Totally unrelated note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has ever read/favorited/alerted/reviewed any of my stories. There is an . . . let's say incident that I'm working through right now and for a few days I was really upset with fanfiction in general. Now I've calmed down quite a bit, but I just want to say thanks to all those people! =) I LOVE YOU!  
><strong>


End file.
